1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for and methods of dispensing carbonated drinks. More particularly, it relates to apparatus and methods for improving carbonation in a soda fountain drink post-mix at a point within the cup of the served drink.
2. Background
Carbonated drinks (e.g., sodas) are extremely popular, and are typically served in one of two general forms: (1) pre-bottled or pre-canned; and (2) soda fountain mixed.
Bottled or canned sodas are hermetically sealed under pressure, and typically sit in transit, on shelves, etc., for significant periods of time, allowing carbonation to increase and reach equilibrium within the bottle or can before being opened and served. From a consumers point of view, bottled and canned sodas exhibit a relatively good amount of carbonation.
On the other hand, soda fountains mix carbonation, water and syrup just before it is served to a consumer. Soda fountains are extremely popular in food establishments, in large part because of the decreased costs associated therewith. Soda taps mix syrup for a particular flavor or brand of soda with water and CO2, and present the mix to a tap, from which a cup is filled. Drinks from a soda tap are not hermetically sealed, and are intended for consumption within 15 minutes to one-half an hour, or even as much as an hour or so.
It is well known that carbonated drinks, be it pre-bottled or fountain mixed, will become flat after an extended amount of time after they are served (i.e., poured into a cup). Thus, the consumer who prefers a significant amount of carbonation must consume a poured carbonated drink rather quickly after it has been served.
FIG. 11 shows a conventional soda tap fountain head 700 dispensing mixed syrup and carbonated water into a cup 702. As can be seen in FIG. 11, the soda tap fountain head 700 is located by an operator at or above the lip of the cup 702, and mixed soda is dispensed, often over ice 710 to chill the mix.
Using a soda fountain, the carbonated water and syrup are typically not chilled before being poured into the cup 702, so most drinks from a soda fountain are poured over ice 710 in the cup 702. Unfortunately, while the ice 710 does serve to chill the drink, it also serves to dilute the flavoring of the drink and quicken the loss of carbonation, again encouraging a consumer to consume a carbonated drink quickly after it has been served over ice.
In a soda fountain, while the water and syrup mix become carbonated before exiting the soda tap, a significant amount of carbonation is lost to the air as the soda is being poured over ice, and as the drink sits even for just a few minutes before consumption.
This loss of carbonation leads to waste of CO2, and generally to some variation in the taste to the consumer due in part to the inconsistency and unpredictability in length of time after being poured before consumption, different amounts of ice used, different tap pouring heights, etc.
There is a need for improved carbonated drink tap apparatus and methods which efficiently provides improved carbonation and consistency from soda to soda.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a carbonation concentrator comprises a carbonated fluid direct passage to enclose and pass carbonated fluid directly into a bottom portion of a cup before release. A plunger is in communication with the passage. The plunger has a diameter closely corresponding to a diameter of a corresponding inside of a cup. The plunger provides a significant amount of back pressure in the bottom portion of the cup.
A method for causing increased carbonation of a carbonated drink once introduced to a cup in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises introducing a carbonated drink into a cup at a point significantly below a top lip of the cup. Significantly increased pressure is temporarily creating to only a portion of the carbonated drink below a given point in the cup.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a cup lid comprises a sealing lip to secure the cup lid to a top of a cup. The cup lid includes a straw opening. A straw receiving passageway extends significantly from a rim of the straw opening in the cup downwards into the cup.